


Just in Case They Needed Another Problem

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find a plan to deal with the 0-8-4s is complicated. </p>
<p>What if they get hungry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Case They Needed Another Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know. I just had the line about landfills.
> 
> There needs to be a separate piece with a couple of new people getting 0-8-4s, but I'm not sure how to work that, just that the banter seems funny. Well, one part is sad. It's also a bit funny.

* * *

“We need to make a plan,” Captain Rogers began, and Phil gave him a slight smile while knowing that plans meant absolutely nothing in a world with Bucky in it. He knew that they had to find his pet and stop him from killing everything that was connected to H.Y.D.R.A. They did not need another Budapest.

Phil's mouth set in a thin line. He was not calling Barton or Romanoff.

He wasn't.

“I think if we can gather these things in one place—”

“You called them things again,” May said, arms folded over her chest. “Would you like me to smack you up the side of the head with your own shield? Don't think I can't do it.”

“She can,” Phil assured his childhood hero with an apologetic smile. He admired the man, he did, but he also knew May. Get her angry, and no one would like it. “No, what we need is a distraction. And something to eat.”

“You're hungry right now? You can actually think of eating?” Rogers demanded.

“No,” Phil said. He pointed to the furball next to the captain. “I am thinking about all of them and what might happen if these newborns don't get something to eat.”

“Uh...”

“Exactly.”

* * *

“Is it wrong to suggest—”

“Yes.”

Simmons frowned. “You don't even know what I was about to say.”

“Using the buckys to clean up the world's landfills is not an option. You do not want to see them with indigestion,” Phil told her. “It's a nice thought, doing both at the same time, but it won't work.”

“These things aren't going to start eating us, are they?” Rogers asked and then winced. He held up a hand. “Someone give me something to call them besides things and Bucky because they are not Bucky, not to me. They can't be. That name is special. He was my best friend. Is my best friend.”

“Tribbles?” Fitz offered with a smile, getting a laugh from Simmons. Rogers frowned. He must not have gotten to Star Trek yet.

“Let's just call them cute,” Skye offered, holding up the one she was going to want for her own. “Isn't this adorable?”

“The world is doomed,” Phil decided, ignoring the looks he got for saying those words out loud. He sighed. Fine. “Someone call Barton and Romanoff.”


End file.
